New hero's new ways
by phantisma the phantom
Summary: hi everyone first chapter says what this is about so please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Hi everyone! I got a idea a few days ago that I thought might be good.

this story is where you guys sand's me a a description of a hero you would like for me to put into one of my other story's or pare with some in the show and i will put into this story. It would be fun for me and it might get you guys to see something you want in a fan-fiction so if you like pleas leave a comment with a description of a hero with name, power, hero or villein, who to pare with and attitude. please and thank you.

one more thing i could use some help naming a finishing move for a hero i am making for two of my other story's so fare. The hero's qurik is singing in away so if you guys have any ideas pleas let me know thanks.


	2. Chapter 1 the hunt for justice pt1

**Hi everyone welcome to the first story for this series. This was suggested by a reader named WhyDidIDecideToMakeThis. I just want to personal thank this person for being the first to give me a suggestion for this. So i will make this a miny series in this and maybe even a separate story line. if this turns out well. So any why lets get to the plot.**

I still can't believe today is the day of my wedding. It feels just like yesterday i was just a new hero who fought for his own since of justice. Who am i you my ask. Well let me tell you. My name is Giichi Hino. To the civilians i am known as Point Blank. Because thanks to my quirk it's like i am shooting at point blank range.

Then you may ask "what is my quirk?" Well my quirk is called Sniper's Instinct. What does it do well let me explain. My qurik is like a limited version of a analysis qurik it allows me to have a complex understanding of how objects move in a 3-D space, though practically useless on its own it gives me a deadly pin point accuracy with a rifle. Again hence the name Point Blank. Even regardless of how fast my target is moving or even how far away they might be.

I know you may want to know what i look like to. well i am a 5' 9" tall guy with big spiky black hair, I also have this pretty nice scar on my check that i got in a hunting accident with my folks. You may also ask Giichi why are you braking the fourth wall instead of paying attention to the wedding. Well to this i say is i break the fourth wall when i am nervous, and right now i am very VERY nervous.

Why? Becuse here she comes. My bride to be. Mina Ashido. I know what you are asking. "How did you end up with her? You are not part of the main story line." to this last part i just say shut up and let me tell my story.

it started 4 years ago when i was still a little justice-halic. Far warning i may have killed a few innocent people. But those so called "innocent people" had it coming when the messed with my sister. But i will explain this later. i know it not hero like to hold grudges but i won't have anyone hurt my little sister. She is the only family i had at the time. until i meet Mina. Now let me quit rambling and get to the story you guys want to see so here goes nothing.

***Flash back 4 years***

So i know this is a flash back and all but i am gonna narrate parts of the story from hear. just imagine it was in 3rd person.

So there i was minding my own Beninese. Watching for any sighs of criminal activity. When i heard some struggling coming from a ally way to the left side of me. looking over to see what was happening. I see 5 guys, with 3 of them holding down 1 oddly colored girl. No guys i ain't jugging a persons color. she is pink but who am i to judge, pink is my favorite color anyway.

"Well this is gonna be interesting." i say as i take out my trusty scoped mosin nagant rifle that was given to me by my parents on our first family hunt. I use my quirk to analyze where i could shoot the one guy siting on the poor girls back. I pull the trigger and shoot the poor unsuspecting bastered in the shoulder. The recoil sends him flying into the wall behind him. The other four start to run. Oh how i loved it when they ran. I quickly shot the runners in the legs to immobilized them. I jumped down from my perch and walk over to the pink girl to help her up.

"Thous stupid basterds got me when my power was running out. I should have been less careless." the girl says. when I get to her i immediately remember her. "Hey your the new pro hero Pinky right." I say as i blush from the condition her costume was in. It was torn around the chest area. It also had a couple of hols in other places.

"Ya i am but you may call me Mina Ashido. Where you the one who shot these guys? If so you are a pretty good shot kid." she says giving me a smile. Then she asks me two questions that got me to stiffing a little. "Whats your name kid? What agency are you from?" the risone it maid me go stiff was no other pro hero even asked me my name before. Hell i don't have a agency yet.

Turning towards her i say "My hero name is Point Blank mam, and i don't have a agency. No one wanted me to be in one." she looks at me for a couple of seconds then smiles. "Well kid that won't do. how about you come with me. I will talk to my boss and see if he will let you join as my side kick." I could not believe what i was hearing she wanted me to come with her to her agency. to be her side kick, hey wait a minute. "I thought only heroes who own the agency got the side kick's?" I ask with confusion.

"Well normal yes. but with my boss he doesn't like it when we go out alone. So he lets us get side kick's. We have to pick them thou. I haven't got one yet but you might be the best candidate i have sine since i graduated 3 years ago. so what do you say want to be my side kick kid."

I smile as i nod in agreement to her request. "Good, now tell me your real name, unless you like me calling you kid." she says with her smile growing wider. I smile in return and say "My name is Giichi Hino. Nice to meet you. " i then stop and think for a second "Whit who's agency do you work for." She smiles and says "I work for one of the best hero out there you may know him as Deku." My eyes go wide when i herd this in turn i yell out "The number one hero Deku!"

 **end of this chapter**

 **OK there it is the first part is down. please tell me what you think. should i continue it? well i hope i can. we will see. until next time. Bye bye**


	3. poll

**I need to ask you guys for some help. I have created a poll to see what names to do for some new hero's i am going to do. I just can't decide on a name for them so if you will please vote for it. it will help a lot.**


End file.
